Red Morning
by Raven cries Nevermore
Summary: Once upon a time in the old forest, a breeze carried through the woods, speaking the words that no cat dared to utter. "War," the breeze were afraid because most didn't understand why it was happening, but they all knew it had to stop before more cats paid the price.
1. Allegiances

**AN: ****This is finally up! This will be coming out daily and hopefully Vacant Ice will be coming out weekly with a chapter. All of these characters were made by me, if there are any similarities with your OCs it is purely coincidental. There's 184 cats overall- there's a good chance for your name to be in here.**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

**Leader:** Aspenstar- gray-and-white scarred tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Hawkdive- brown tabby scarred tom with white splashes

**Medicine Cat:** Whitewhisper- white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Willowfur- light gray she-cat, blue eyes

Oakbranch- brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Fogcloud- gray tom with green eyes

Amberfrost- white she-cat with amber eyes

Smallmouse- brown-and-white tom, blue eyes

Rosefur- dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Sootspeckle- white she-cat with gray spots, amber eyes

App. Bramblepaw

Wolfbite- gray scarred tom, blue eyes

App. Lightningpaw

Fallowbelly- very dark brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

App. Splashpaw

Molenose- dark brown tom, amber eyes

Fireleap- pale ginger tabby tom, dark ginger belly and legs, green eyes

Webheart- black tabby she-cat, gray points, green eyes

Ashmuzzle- gray spotted tom, blue eyes, dark gray muzzle

Lilypetal- cream she-cat, green eyes

Froglegs- black furred tom, green eyes

Dawnlight- pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Mudstep- dark brown tom, white chest and tail-tip, amber eyes

App. Sparrowpaw

Leafbreeze- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

App. Robinpaw

Ryetail- dark brown-red tom with green eyes

App. Thornpaw

Redberry- reddish she-cat, green eyes

App. Spottedpaw

Logbark- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Bushytail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes, fluffy tail

Thrushflight- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Juniperfur- spikey dark tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Bearclaw- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Squirrelflash- ginger she-cat, dark ginger points, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Robinpaw- reddish tom with blue eyes

Bramblepaw- cream tom with brown stripes

Splashpaw- light brown she-cat with white patches

Thornpaw- dark gray tabby tom, golden eyes

Spottedpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- dark brown tom with lighter spots, amber eyes

Lightningpaw- golden she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Dappledshade- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Deerfrost- brown-and-white tabby she-cat, blue eyes (Mother to Dustkit, dark brown tom, Oakkit, brown tabby tom, and Tigerkit, dark brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders:**

Rowanfoot- dark ginger tom, twisted leg, green eyes

Goldenfur- golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Blackseed- black she-cat, amber eyes, gray flecked muzzle, retired medicine cat

Riverclan

**Leader:** Littlestar- gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Deputy:** Pebblefur- dark gray tom, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudbreeze- light gray tom, green eyes

**Warriors:**

Mossear- pale silver she-cat with black flecks, green eyes

Beesting- golden tabby tom, green eyes

Applebark- brown she-cat, amber eyes

Moleclaw- dark brown tom, green eyes

Finchwing- pale brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Owlface-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Icecrack- white tom with gray stripes, amber eyes, scarred

Frostwhisker- white-and-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Brindlepelt- cream tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Tricklestream- dark blue-gray tom, amber eyes

Fishtail- blue-gray tom, silver markings, green eyes

Gingerdapple- ginger-and-white she-cat, green eyes

Blacknose- black tom with green eyes

Reedlegs- dark russet tabby tom, green eyes

Silverfang- silver she-cat with blue eyes, scarred

Jayflight- gray tom, white paws, muzzle, and tail-tip

Shrewbelly- black she-cat, green eyes

Spottedlark- mottled brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Dewspot- dark gray tom, amber eyes

Tawnyshade- brown-golden she-cat, green eyes

Timberfoot- light brown tabby tom, green eyes

App. Stonepaw

Brightfeather-pale golden she-cat, amber eyes

App. Flamepaw

Heroncry- white tom, amber eyes

App. Russetpaw

Hailstrike- white tom with gray dapples, blue eyes

App. Ripplepaw

Ottersplash- ragged brown she-cat, green eyes

App. Patchpaw

Addertail- dark brown tom with dark green eyes, twisted foreleg

Fawnleap- light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Mintcloud- white-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Hawkfur- brown-and-white tabby tom, amber eyes

App. Creekpaw

Bluemist- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Russetpaw- dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Ripplepaw- dark silver she-cat, blue eyes

Patchpaw-black-and-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Stonepaw- dark gray tom with gray paws, muzzle, and tail-tip

Creekpaw- little blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Rainheart- silver she-cat, darker silver flecks, green eyes

Puddlesplash- murky gray she-cat, white patches, blue eyes (Mother to Falconkit, brown spotted tom, Sandkit, cream tabby she-cat, Minnowkit, dark gray she-cat)

**Elders:**

Currentfur- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Scarbelly- gray scarred tom with a heavily scarred stomach, green eyes

Shadowclan

**Leader:** Crowstar- black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Pineneedle- dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Quailfeather- gray she-cat with white flecks, green eyes

**Medicine cat apprentice:** Foxpaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Goldensky- pale golden she-cat, green eyes

Emberfall- ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

Birchleaf- cream-and-brown tabby tom, green eyes

Rainspot- gray tabby she-cat

Patchbelly- black and white tabby tom

Darkwing- black tom, amber eyes

Larksong- pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Tigerstripe- dark ginger tabby tom, dark green eyes

Featherdrift- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Amberdusk- golden-brown she-cat

Toadpelt- white tom with black speckles

Ebonyfur- a black she-cat with amber eyes

Smokewhisker- gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Shiningdew- golden she-cat with green eyes

Snakefang- brown-and-ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Gingerflower- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Firefoot- pale ginger tom with green eyes

Hollowtree- brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Graypatch- gray-and-white tabby tom, green eyes

Marshfur- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparkdapple- ginger she-cat with dark markings, green eyes

App. Cinderpaw

Fernstripe- dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

App. Nightpaw

Willowshade- dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

App. Whitepaw

Thistleheart- dark gray tabby tom, blue eyes

App. Cloudpaw

Honeylight- dark golden she-cat, amber eyes

Eagletalon- dark brown tom with amber eyes

App. Spiderpaw

Robinflight- pale brown tom, blue eyes

App. Dewpaw

Poppyfleck- a tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Burnface- pretty silver tabby she-cat, half of face burned, blue eyes

Ferretstep- cream tom, dark brown feet, amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Whitepaw- white tom, red eyes

Cinderpaw- white she-cat, gray speckles, blue eyes

Cloudpaw- light gray tom, green eyes

Spiderpaw- black tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Palecloud- fawn colored she-cat, blue eyes (Mother to Volekit, gray tom, Dovekit, gray she-cat with white markings, and Shrewkit, light brown and white tom)

Flowernose- black and white she-cat (Mother to Webkit, dark gray tabby tom and Finchkit, dark brown and white tabby she-cat)

**Elders:**

Ashdapple- gray spotted she-cat, green eyes

Darkcrow- dark gray tom, blue eyes

Tinycall- small black she-cat, amber eyes

Windclan

**Leader:** Larkstar- old pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Deputy:** Galestorm- light gray spotted tom, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Thinwhisker- cream-and-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftfoot- brown tom, amber eyes

Meadowshine- cream-brown she-cat, green eyes

Batclaw- black tom, amber eyes

Mistcloud- light gray she-cat, blue eyes

Badgerpelt- black-and-white tom, amber eyes

Breezesong- white-and-black she-cat, amber eyes

Gorsefur- white tom with black patches, blue eyes

Hollybush- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Briardapple- dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

Moordash- cream tom, green eyes

Lilystep- cream she-cat with brown points, green eyes

Graygoose- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Harefoot- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Mintflower- light gray she-cat, amber eyes

Ratnose- black tom, amber eyes

Starlingflight- ginger tom, white underbelly, green eyes

Heatherfringe- brown-and-white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Runningshrew- light brown tom, green eyes

Mothlight- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Adderfang- mottled brown tom, amber eyes

Alderbark- gray-and-white tom, amber eyes

Leafmask- white she-cat with dark brown patches, green eyes

Rabbitleap- light brown tom, amber eyes

Acornspots- brown she-cat with darker spots, green eyes

App. Ravenpaw

Grasstail- brown tom with green eyes

App. Stormpaw

Weaselpatch- cream-and-brown tom, green eyes

App. Kindlepaw

Mousestep- wiry light brown she-cat, green eyes

App. Kestrelpaw

Crowcall- dark gray she-cat, amber eyes

Rocktumble- light gray tom, amber eyes

Snowpetal- white she-cat, amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw- black tom, white spots on back, green eyes

Stormpaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kindlepaw- ginger-and-white she-cat, green eyes

Kestrelpaw- brown tabby tom, white paws, chest, and tail-tip, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Duskbelly- pale ginger she-cat, dark green eyes (Mother to Cherrykit, tortoiseshell she-cat, Smokekit, black tom, and Redkit, ginger tom)

Rosethorn- brown-cream she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Smallkit, tiny cream mottled she-cat and Briarkit, brown she-cat)

**Elders:**

Barkmuzzle- dark brown tom with a pale brown muzzle

Whiteheart- white she-cat, gray muzzle, amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The she-cat was angry. She yelled at the warriors in defiance, her fury growing. She pushed forward trying to stop them but a strong warrior pulled her back, holding her away. She looked to the massive dark warrior, trying to explain with logic and reason but he simply sighed, pulling her further away from the one in question. The she-cat felt her white-hot fury on her fur all at once, trying desperately to get to the cat they held away. The voices shouted over one another until a voice quieted them. The leader, a dark brown tom looked to the only one who was still shouting. The she-cat met his eyes as he sat down.

"I know you will fight for this cat's freedom," he mewed, looking at the cat in question, "but you must see the facts. We cannot have this monster live any longer! Take it away!" He yowled as a few cats pulled the black cat away. The she-cat called out their name, fighting against the brute, who quickly overpowered her. The leader shook his head.

"This is for the better. Trust me." He consoled the she-cat, her eyes away from his in disgust.

"You'll pay for this."


	2. Golden

This will be daily. Hopefully.

Chapter 1

Lightningpaw snapped awake. Something seemed off…but it was most likely nothing. She blinked a couple of times, inspecting the green mossy nest. She carefully maneuvered around the sleeping apprentices, praising her actions once exiting. She spotted the hollow log, where the warriors slept. It was quite large, part of it was rotten away so cats could move freely, and pieces of lichen and moss covered it at night. She looked around, her mentor's dark gray pelt in stark contrast to the others. She poked the snoring tom with her paw.

"Ah, Lightningpaw, don't just poke me! What in StarClan's name do you want?" He barked, not trying to keep his voice down. Lightningpaw shrugged in reply—used to his sharp attitude and loud voice. He was named Wolfbite for more than scaring the enemy.

"I wanted to go hunting!" She exclaimed happily after a moment. Wolfbite rolled his eyes. He got up, groaning a little. His scars that raced along his pelt, stretched and contorted with his body, practically like all of the other warriors.

"Fine, let's get Thornpaw and Ryetail to join." He mewed, practically dragging himself to a dark russet tom with part of his ear missing, a decent amount of scars despite his age. Lightningpaw skipped back to the apprentices' den to see Thornpaw yawning.

"Thornpaw, guess what? We get to go hunting!" She mewed, flicking her tail to Wolfbite and Ryetail. The dark gray tabby stood, blinking awake.

"I didn't even get to guess … but okay!" He happily followed his mentor and Lightningpaw. While treading in the forest, the apprentices spoke to each other.

"Do you think we'll see any RiverClan cats around?" Thornpaw asked, fluffing up his fur. Instead of a ferocious ThunderClan apprentice, he looked more like a puffy kit. Lightningpaw thought about it for a moment, and shook her head.

"Nah, they're still recovering from the skirmish." She mewed with confidence. She spotted a squirrel and dropped down. The creature was inspecting a nut, and Lightningpaw took her chance. She paws stretched forward, just missing it.

"Mouse dung," she cursed quietly. She shook her head, getting up.

"It's okay, squirrels are hard to catch!" Thornpaw comforted Lightningpaw, whom was dragging her tail on the ground to the group. Lightningpaw got an idea in her head, quickly dashing over to her mentor.

"Can we go by Sunningrocks?" She asked, thinking of the recent battle there. Thornpaw nodded vigorously, hoping that Ryetail would agree.

"I don't know, Lightningpaw. I haven't taught you about hunting adders, you could get bit." He mewed, looking at Ryetail. Lightningpaw sighed dramatically in anguish.

"I suppose we could at least teach them the area over there." Ryetail suggested, padding in the direction of Sunningrocks. Lightningpaw flicked her tail happily, trailing behind to talk to Thornpaw.

"Maybe we'll be able to rip the pelts off of a smelly Riverclan cat!" Thornpaw mewed excitedly, his eyes lighting up. Lightningpaw nodded in agreement, swiping her paw out in front of her. They walked by the river, Thornpaw and Lightningpaw amazed by the fact the Riverclan cats could catch something in there. Sunningrocks was Thunderclan's at the moment, but it was still a sight to see. The tall sandy colored rocks that stacked onto one another, like perfect leaping places. Ryetail and Wolfbite informed them about the dangers of a snake bite, even if they were full grown warriors. Before either Thornpaw or Lightningpaw could try to swim, catch an adder, or rip the pelt off of some fish-eater, they were dragged back to the camp. It was nearly sun-down, but it felt like no time had even passed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather!" Aspenstar yowled for attention. Lightningpaw observed the muscular gray-and-white tom as he sat down, waiting for the clan to arrive. Though he was the youngest leader, he still gave an aura of power and leadership.

"It is the full moon tonight. Even though many, many moons ago we would gather under the full moon with the other clans, the moon is covered. Therefore we will not go to the gathering!" He mewed, setting his gaze on each cat.

Lightningpaw knew this. She remembered Aspenstar calling out to the clan as a kit and now as an apprentice. Despite not doing much training, Lightningpaw's eyelids almost fell. She went to her nest, lying in it, falling into a deep sleep.

She blinked awake, unsure of where she was. She looked around to see a meadow. In front of her was a dark orange tabby tom who stood tall in front of her. His appearance was frightening but his smile reassured her.

"I am Thunderstar. You are my pure-blooded descendant, Lightningpaw." He spoke clearly. Lightningpaw gasped in shock. The scenery around her turned into a grassy plain, with a small lake in the middle. She looked up to see that it was night-time, and storm clouds gathered, making it incredibly dark. The was of the lake rippled as rain fell and the earth shook. A flash of lightning lit up the sky for only a second before disappearing back to darkness. Thunderstar's voice rang out in sky.

"In the dark of night,

lightning will flash,

the water will ripple,

and the storm will rage.

But if they fail,

the blood moon will rise

and the clans will be destroyed."

Lightningpaw saw a red moon rise while something sticky and warm ran past her paws. She looked down to see crimson blood. A flash of four trees entwined with one another burned into her mind and the prophecy deafened her ears until everything turned black.


	3. Recluse

Recluse

Chapter 2

Ripplepaw blinked awake, shaking off the remains of her nightmare. Was it true? Was she really related to Riverstar? She got up, looking for her mentor, but ran into Stonepaw and Creekpaw, unfortunately.

"Hey Ripplepaw, we got to battle train!" Creekpaw explained excitedly, prancing around Ripplepaw. She rolled her eyes at his amusement. She glanced up at the sky to check the time. It was mid-morning. A sighed rolled out of Ripplepaw because every day for the past four moons she had been waking up at dawn, but not today.

"Well, good for you. Have fun killing each other." She mewed, padding off to find her mentor. She wanted to get away from the two of them before they asked for battle moves.

"Actually, Ripplepaw, we have to practice swimming!" Called Creekpaw. He was Littlestar's son, mostly meaning that one of the older apprentices always had to look after him. Ripplepaw grudgingly followed Stonepaw and Creekpaw. Ripplepaw loved swimming, but more often than not she would be alone. They took the short walk to the river, which was still surging after a recent storm.

The river was cold as Ripplepaw slipped into the water, her thin fur getting the best of her. She shivered for a moment, stretching her muscles and churning the water to keep her head up. A splash hit the side of her face from Stonepaw getting into the water. Ripplepaw threw a quick growl at him, flattening her ears.

"There's a reason I went in slowly, Stonepaw." She hissed out, shaking her head. She saw Creekpaw waded in carefully, being the smallest of the three. Ripplepaw felt the water churn beneath her paws gracefully.

"It's tremendously cold." Stonepaw said, with Creekpaw nodding his head in agreement. Ripplepaw swam toward the deeper part of the river, training herself even more. She loved to swim when she could, even if it was with two annoying toms.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Ripplepaw mewed, casting a smile to Stonepaw. She continued swimming to the other side, the water pushing against her. She enjoyed a good challenge in the water.

"Ripplepaw, where are you going?" Stonepaw asked for an answer. Creekpaw forced himself to swim, attempting to catch up with Ripplepaw and Stonepaw. Ripplepaw was distracted by Creekpaw's sudden splashing.

"Help! I'm drowning!" Creekpaw yelped, trying to keep his head above water. Ripplepaw pushed herself toward Creekpaw, seeing that she was the closest to him. She wrapped her jaws around his scruff, pulling his head out of the water and dragging him to the bank of the river. Her muscles ached from carrying the apprentice through the water, thanking when the got to the shore. Creekpaw coughed up some water but he looked fine otherwise.

"Sorry." He mewled weakly. Ripplepaw sighed, watching Stonepaw. She had been across the river before, of course, but she had an itching desire to explore more of the territory beyond the river. She looked down the river, seeing a tree. It wasn't an ordinary tree, it was a massive tree that was made from four other trees. Though curious, she had other things to do, like teach Creekpaw how not to drown.

Ripplepaw woke up. It was a cold night with leaf-bare around the corner. She felt restless, going back to the river. She was careful in not waking anyone up, including the guard. Apprentices never went out of camp when it got dark.

"Hey there, Ripplepaw. Where are you going?" Spoke the most annoying tom in the clans. It was Flamepaw, a show-off with no talent. The orange tabby tom stopped right in front of her. His eyes narrowed in determination.

"Like you would care!" Ripplepaw hissed, pushing past him. Flamepaw growled lowly, stalking back into camp. His tail lashed back and forth, his anger showing quite prematurely, which was odd for the normally cool tom.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're not some sort of spy." He growled to her, hatred in his voice. Ripplepaw rolled her eyes. She she was a spy, she would be far more careful.

"They would never believe you, you know." Ripplepaw insulted Flamepaw. Flamepaw was a ginger tabby tom, the exact opposite from the image of Riverclan.

"Just because your mother is the best warrior doesn't mean that you are safe from punishment." He hissed harshly. Flamepaw seemed to be more angry than usual. Ripplepaw would have questioned it if it hadn't been night.

"Besides, I'm just taking a walk, Flamepaw." Ripplepaw mewed, leaving Flamepaw in the dust. She didn't need to tell some flea-bag where she was going or why. She soon reached the river.

She looked at the river, unsure of entering. The river would be freezing but nonetheless she waded in; the cold water, chilling her and lowering her body temperature. She treaded carefully, unsettled by the lack of sounds made by prey and other animals. She pulled herself out, shivering but walking to the tree she saw. Ripplepaw gaped at it in an undignified manner. A huge rock was on the other side of the tree, which was easily taller than her.

"Hello?" Called a voice. Ripplepaw looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was a female cat, gray like…like storm clouds. She smelled like a rabbit and the wind, her fur short like Ripplepaw's.

"You're a moor runner...what are you doing here?" Ripplepaw asked, spiking her fur up a little. The gray she-cat pushed forward, hissing a little.

"I could ask you the same thing, fish." She mewed, insulting her. Ripplepaw felt disgusted but her insult. Not only was it a bad insult, but it was a stereotypical insult. Ripplepaw thought of a comeback before being interrupted.

"Did you guys come here because of that tree?" Asked another voice. This cat was young- like a kit. Her fur was a fluffy golden color and her eyes were wide and full of excitement. A black she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes. I believe we are all here."


	4. Fourtrees

Fourtrees

Chapter 3

Stormpaw looked at the black she-cat. She wondered what she was going to say next. The black she-cat was from Shadowclan, her pelt was dark and her scent was reeking of it. She was distracted from her thoughts by the shivering golden she-cat.

"So...you all heard the… prophecy?" Asked a bright golden she-cat, her voice squeaking in fear. The familiar words rang in her ears.

"In the dark of night,

lightning will flash,

the water will ripple,

and the storm will rage.

But if they fail,

the blood moon will rise

and the clans will be destroyed."

Stormpaw recited from memory. The others nodded solemnly.

"How are we supposed to save the clans?" The dark silver she-cat asked, tail lashing about. Stormpaw thought carefully about it. How were they supposed to save the clans? Wave their tails?

"How are you sure that all four of us are the ones in the prophecy. I mean, _I_ know I'm in it; my name's Nightpaw- 'the dark of night'." Nightpaw mewed. She did make a good point about the situation. The golden she-cat spoke next.

"I'm Lightningpaw, the flash of lightning!" She purred proudly. Stormpaw could sense that she recently became an apprentice with the emphasis on 'paw'.

"I'm Ripplepaw." The dark silver she-cat mewed quickly and curtly. Stormpaw recognized her immediately, despite the fact that there had never been a gathering. She remembered seeing her mother, Silverfang, in battle once. Silverfang had been a ruthless warrior.

"I'm Stormpaw, 'the storm will rage'." She mewed quietly. She curled her tail around her paws, watching the next speaker.

"So the prophecy means that the four of us have to save the clans. How do we do that?" Ripplepaw asked again, her patience obviously growing thin. Stormpaw glanced at the massive rock. Tentatively while the others were talking she touched her paw on the rock, feeling a small spark. She pulled her paw back.

"Hey! Remember the tales of the gathering? They met at Fourtrees, leaders taking their places at the rock." Stormpaw mewed. Lightningpaw brushed her side, getting close to the rock.

"Yeah! My mom always told me about that! Maybe if we…" She trailed off, touching her nose against the stone, immediately falling asleep. Stormpaw's eyes widened. Ripplepaw glared at Stormpaw while Nightpaw observed the rock.

"I didn't do anything! She just touched her nose on a rock!" Stormpaw explained, trying to keep herself calm. She felt pressured purely from Ripplepaw's gaze.

"I think we have to do what Lightningpaw did…as crazy as that seems." Nightpaw mewed. Stormpaw slipped out of Ripplepaw's gaze, touching the rock with Nightpaw with her nose at the same time. They entered quickly in a dream.

"Hello. I am Mothflight, first medicine cat of Windclan. Stormpaw, please follow me." The white starry she-cat guided Stormpaw across the green moorlands. They met the others with their respective known leaders or significant figures. She looked around to find herself in a large cave.

"Mothermouth. You must find this place, we can't hold a connection here for very long. Inside you will find the Moonstone. You have to stop the clans from fighting. I-" Mothflight was cut off by a poke of a paw by Lightningpaw. There were several large cat figures frowning at them.

"Stormpaw, were you associating with the enemy?" A very angry Gorsefur, a senior warrior of Windclan. His breath stank of old rabbit, tickling Stormpaw's nose. She spoke quickly to defend herself.

"N-No! We were just-" Gorsefur cuffed her head lightly, picking her up by the scruff. She felt a hot redness in her cheeks, embarrassment flowing through her.

"Whatever, traitor." Gorsefur hissed. Stormpaw gritted her teeth, silently cursing her situation. It seemed like hours to get back to camp but they eventually made it. Gorsefur let her walk on her own when in their territory. Once in front of Larkstar herself, Stormpaw felt herself shake, stomach twisting.

"Stormpaw, why were you speaking to the other clan apprentices?" She asked, voice strong. Larkstar had been leader for the longest time, past Stormpaw's lifetime and probably past her mother's as well. Despite her age, the leader looked strong.

"We just accidently met there." Stormpaw explained, trying to ignore the whispers of her clanmates behind her. Larkstar had to believe her.

"...I will decide on a punishment for you with the other senior warriors tomorrow morning." She mewed after a moment of thinking. Stormpaw nodded lightly, padding over to her nest. Kestrelpaw waved his tail, grimacing.

"Hey. So you met some apprentices from the other clans huh?" He mewed, keeping his tone light. Kestrelpaw was her friend. They liked to train with one another but they weren't necessarily the closest to one another.

"Yeah...I met some. Ah...what'd you do today?" Stormpaw mewed, feeling uncomfortable about the topic. She had associated with other clans about the destruction of the clans within two days. It was a little much to take in.

"I went hunting. Caught a rabbit all by myself." He mewed, puffing out his chest. Stormpaw appreciated his effort to distract her from what she had gotten herself into- whatever it was.

"Good. I...I'm going to get some sleep; I just want to forget today." She sighed, curling up. Her eyes weren't closed yet, watching Kestrelpaw leave the den.

"Okay. Hopefully you'll just get to clean the elder's den for me!" He mewed, walking away from Stormpaw. She closed her eyes, hoping for the dawn to come. Stormpaw slowly fell asleep, fear gnawing on her mind.


	5. Falling

Falling

Chapter 4

Nightpaw dug her claws in the ground. She was not a traitor. For StarClan's sake she was the daughter of Crowstar! Why would she betray her home clan in the first place? It didn't make any sense for her clanmates to act like this.

"Please...dad...you know I'm not a traitor." She mewed, looking at her mother for reassurance, but her eyes looked doubtfully at her. The other cats in the clan glared at her sternly, even her mentor, Fernstripe. She felt like her skin was on fire and her stomach was flipping all over the place.

"I'm sorry, Nightpaw. For the good of the clan, you must leave." He mewed grimly. Nightpaw's heart dropped like a stone. She was forced to leave her home, her best friend, her family, her life...

"I- you can't do this! I didn't tell those- those flea-bags anything! You...can't…" She mewed, borderline on angry sobs. Two warriors took her and guided her out of the territory, barely holding herself back from running home to her mother and father. She ran along the edge of the marsh, wishing she could run forever. She lost her breath, slowing down to a stop. Nightpaw looked around. She was clearly near the clans but which clan? Nightpaw shook her head. It didn't matter. She made her way to a small stream, drinking from it. A snap of a twig alerted Nightpaw. She swiveled to find Ripplepaw standing there.

"I assume you got kicked out of your clan?" She asked Ripplepaw, who nodded. She wanted to yell at Ripplepaw but what good would that do? She simply complied to her current situation.

"Yes. Presumably, you're not taking a stroll through Riverclan." Ripplepaw mewed, sighing. Nightpaw looked around, realizing that it was Riverclan territory. She felt heat soar to her cheeks but her black fur concealed her embarrassment thankfully.

"Well, do you want to be in a group with me for this stupid prophecy that got us kicked out of our homes?" Nightpaw hissed, feeling her anger rise. She swallowed it, making sure she was calm. She had to keep her temper down, despite the fact she was betrayed by her father.

"Why not? Do you want to find the others?" Ripplepaw asked, also answering Nightpaw's question. Nightpaw let out a long sigh, flattening her ears.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that." Nightpaw replied, following Ripplepaw to the Windclan border. The muddy hard ground slowly turned into a grassy hill as they approached the border. Maybe the gray cat got kicked out…

"Hey, are you okay?" Ripplepaw mewed, voice a bit sharp. Nightpaw blinked in surprise. It was strange to see empathy come out of a sharp tongue. Nightpaw was gracious for the offer nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How could they do this to us?" Nightpaw asked. The wind ruffled her fur, making her cold. How did WindClan stand it? The marshes and pine trees were her home. Everything was alien to her out here. WindClan always would boast about how close they were to Silverpelt- and thus StarClan. It constantly annoyed Nightpaw, and just being in the territory made her irritable.

"They thought we were traitors." Ripplepaw mewed, swaying her tail in anger slightly. Nightpaw dropped the subject, not getting the answer she wanted from Ripplepaw. It was dark, sunset having just fallen.

"Let's get some sleep. Lightningpaw and Stormpaw will be exiled in the morning." Nightpaw stated, gathering bits of grass and leaves. Her bed crunched when she sat in it, but it was better than nothing in the cooler nights. Nightpaw looked at the sky. The moon was covered by smoke-colored wispy clouds.

"I really hope this prophecy rang true." Nightpaw confessed. She liked attention, sure, but never when it got her in trouble. If she really helped to stop the destruction of the clans, it would be fine, but if she wasn't able to help the clans…

"Hopefully we don't have the destruction of the clans, though," Ripplepaw mewed softly, almost reading her thoughts, and she closed her eyes. Nightpaw looked at her paws, falling asleep. The sun rose and Nightpaw opened her eyes, hissing as she got up. A small mouse was in Ripplepaw's jaws.

"Eat up," Ripplepaw mewed gruffly, dropping the mouse. She sniffed if a little, just to be on the safe side.

"Thanks." Nightpaw replied, taking a bite. The taste was different from ShadowClan mice that were found occasionally, but she was grateful for food. It filled her stomach, the small ache disappearing.

"Hey!" Mewed a familiar voice. It was Stormpaw. She looked at the two apprentices. She trotted up to Nightpaw and Ripplepaw, a little dumbfounded.

"How…?" She asked before understanding shone in her eyes. Nightpaw rolled her eyes. She examined the gray she-cat. Her fur was matted, all out of place and ruffled, like she just woke up and ran out of her clan.

"You both got kicked out of your clan too? What about that ThunderClan apprentice, Lightningpaw?" Nightpaw questioned, knowing the answer but asking anyways. Nightpaw remembered the ecstatic golden she-cat. She wondered how the kit would handle being kicked out of her clan.

"We better head over there, assuming she'll be exiled." Nightpaw mewed, taking charge. She was always meant to be a leader, considering her father's standing.

"Great, let's go before our stomachs start growling." Ripplepaw grumbled. They headed toward ThunderClan territory immediately. The grass brushed against their fur as they started heading to ThunderClan. Nightpaw fell in step with Stormpaw, thinking quietly.

"Isn't your father leader of ShadowClan?" Stormpaw asked, tilting her head in confusion. Nightpaw gritted her teeth but replied. Her stomach didn't feel good when talking about it but she still had to explain her situation to others.

"Yeah. He still kicked me out despite the fact I'm his daughter." She breathed out. It was only the sound of leaves and twigs cracking as they neared ThunderClan territory.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yelled a dark gray tom and a flash of gold scattered across Nightpaw's vision.


	6. Claw

Claw

Chapter 5

Lightningpaw dashed out of the forest, hoping to find the others. She had been exiled from her clan. She pushed the thought away. After she saved the clans, they'd have to take her back!

"Hello?" She mewed, thinking she heard something. Her ears perked up, trying to detect a voice. Was it...Wolfbite? Curiously, Lightningpaw followed the sound. Suddenly she heard a yowl. She pushed through the foliage to find Ripplepaw and Wolfbite scuffling on the ground. Nightpaw exchanged a glance with Lightningpaw, pulling Ripplepaw away while Lightningpaw and Stormpaw pushed Wolfbite back.

"Lightningpaw! Why don't you and your little friends get off the border?" Wolfbite growled, watching them as they crossed, a good scratch on his ear bleeding. Lightningpaw was surprised that Ripplepaw was even able to lay a claw on him.

"Interesting way to find you three!" Lightningpaw mewed excitedly.

"No kidding." Nightpaw agreed. All four sat down once they were a good four foxlengths away from the border. Ripplepaw had a good scratch on her muzzle and shoulder, muttering to herself.

"You okay?" Lightningpaw asked, directing the question to Ripplepaw. Ripplepaw looked at her wound, as if just noticing it and started to lick the blood off, cleaning the wound.

"I can assist." Stormpaw spoke up, padding over to Ripplepaw in order to inspect her wounds. She hissed but let Stormpaw inspect her anyways. Lightningpaw fidgeted in place, ready to go to Mothermouth, but she understood why they had to wait.

"Wait, you're a medicine cat apprentice?" Lightningpaw asked, intrigued. She only knew of Blackseed and Whitewhisper as medicine cats, and they differed like night and day!

"Techniqually, no, but I was supposed to become one at the half moon. I know some remedies already." She responded after picking a strange flower on her left. She chewed it into a mixture with some other leaf before applying the poultice to the wounds.

"Um...thanks, I guess." Ripplepaw mewed to a neutral Stormpaw. Lightningpaw then sniffed something stunningly familiar. She remembered talking about it with Wolfbite but she couldn't quite recall it…

"Fox!" Nightpaw mewed, fur spiking up as soon as a russet colored animal come into view. Lightningpaw jumped back, scared. It was full-grown, snarling loudly. Nightpaw gasped as it snapped its jaws at her. Stormpaw then taunted it, waving her thin tail around.

"Come on, you piece of crowfood!" Stormpaw hissed, drawing the attention of the fox away from Nightpaw. Ripplepaw then jumped on the fox, digging its claws into his shoulders. Lightningpaw shook her fur, clawing the fox's shoulder. Blood welled up and the fox bit Lightningpaw's paw. She stumbled backwards, her paw bleeding. She wouldn't die, of course but she didn't know how to help.

Nightpaw bit on the thick tail of the fox, causing it to yowl in pain. Ripplepaw was thrown off, despite her tight grip. The fox focused on Nightpaw, her jaws slightly stained with blood. She stood in fear before Stormpaw rammed into the fox, causing it to fall down. Ripplepaw quickly reacted, clawing the fox. The fox gave a growl, turning around and grabbing Lightningpaw.

The fox pressed its mouth tighter and tighter around her belly, as it shook her back and forth. Lightningpaw felt dizzy, her claws trying to catch on to something. She suddenly flew through the air, landing on the ground. She blinked, watching the blood trail down her nose. Nightpaw ran over to her, muttering softly.

Stormpaw and Nightpaw yelled to one another, their voices muffled to the pain Lightningpaw felt in her paw and head. She watched Stormpaw and Ripplepaw fight as Nightpaw searched frantically for herbs. Stormpaw was bleeding from one side, while Ripplepaw hadn't been wounded by the fox. Ripplepaw dodged the fox from clawing her muzzle and attacked it instead. Stormpaw then jumped on its back, biting the fox's scruff. Stormpaw pulled up, scruff on jaw, causing the fox to bark in pain, shaking its back furiously. Stormpaw dug in her claws, only causing the fox more pain before Ripplepaw clawed its muzzle. Stormpaw jumped off, slightly tripping but then watched as the fox scurried away.

Lightningpaw finally lost consciousness, knowing that she was safe.

When Lightningpaw woke up, the three were talking to one another. She didn't feel any pain. She looked at her paw, which was wrapped with cobwebs and some herbs were inside. She wondered if her head was the same. She walked over to the cats, smiling.

"We defeated the fox!" She mewed, remembering the hazy victory. They nodded and Stormpaw examined her.

"That happened more at morning, now it's sunset. Thank StarClan your head injury wasn't bad." She mewed, opening up the cobwebs that were around her head.

"You'll probably have headaches but it was only just enough to make you lose consciousness and lose some blood rather than kill you." She informed Lightningpaw. She wondered if it was Thunderstar who rushed and helped her.

"She'll need to rest for two days just to be on the safe side." Stormpaw announced. Lightningpaw felt fine but took her word.

"Nightpaw, can you help me find a stream or something? I want to see how my head looks." She asked her, and Nightpaw nodded. She led her to a puddle just outside of where they were. She looked at her reflection. She had a red mark streaked on her forehead. It was still new, ready to bleed if Lightningpaw did anything remotely dangerous. Otherwise her face was just marked with dried blood, making her look more frightening.

"Woah, I look like a warrior now!" She mewed happily to Nightpaw. She turned around, giving her best impression of the fox. Nightpaw grinned.

"You'll look like that until your mom washes it off!" She commented on her mark. Lightningpaw waved her tail back and forth excitedly. This was amazing! Getting wounds already! She wondered if Thornpaw would be jealous when she got back home.

"Come on, Stormpaw and Ripplepaw will think we just sat in the sun like elders!" Nightpaw mewed, trotting back. Lightningpaw followed her; she was ready to show StarClan the warrior she was!


	7. Debate

Debate

Chapter 6

Ripplepaw licked at her wound from the ThunderClan warrior, cleaning it for Stormpaw. It was still sore from the battle with the fox but it was healing greatly after one night. Stormpaw grabbed the thin white cobwebs and wrapped them gently around Ripplepaw's shoulder wound. She then unwrapped the paw, which was then cleaned with wet moss and redressed. Her paw was still as sore as it could be but it was better than not having a paw.

"Thanks." She mewed to Stormpaw, whose side was also covered with cobwebs. Her wounds were deeper than Ripplepaw's but it wasn't a contest. Ripplepaw stepped around, seeing Lightningpaw resting in a makeshift den and Nightpaw eating a sparrow. She wanted to hunt but her shoulder needed rest, so she sat down beside Nightpaw.

"Kinda weird that you're leading..." Ripplepaw mewed. Nightpaw was shocked by the statement. Ripplepaw wanted to snicker at her confusion but held herself from doing so. Nightpaw had been naturally leading without objection, so it would make sense for her to feel confused.

"Why?" She asked, dumbfounded. Her head was sideways and she stared at Ripplepaw in confusion.

"Well, I'm older. I've had more experience as a warrior apprentice." Ripplepaw stated, explaining herself. It was plain and logical that the eldest would lead and she was the eldest. There were times where cats from a different clan could help, like if they were battling in the dark or in foliage but they were support, not leaders.

"My father is leader of ShadowClan. It makes sense that I lead, despite my lack of experience." She mewed pretentiously. Ripplepaw disliked it when cats used the leader to promote themselves. Of course she used her mother but her mother was not leader or deputy; she was just a fantastic warrior by her own means. She rolled her eyes.

"He did kick you out for a reason." Ripplepaw mewed, inconsiderate of Nightpaw's feelings. Nightpaw hissed, obviously angry. Lightningpaw approached the two, her fur a little messy from sleeping.

"Hey guys!" She mewed, flicking her tail around Her head wound was healing properly, the cut being cleaned when she was unconscious. She still promoted that she looked like a warrior with her scratch, saying it made her look what kittypets described the clan cats, eating on bones, fur in a mess, and scars all around. Ripplepaw admitted that it did help her look more like a fierce apprentice.

"Hi Lightningpaw. How did you sleep?" Nightpaw asked anger, slipping out of her voice. Ripplepaw lashed her tail. She was taught to not hold in her emotions, for it would only cause her trouble.

"Good. Thanks, Nightpaw! And you, Ripplepaw?" Lightningpaw mewed. Ripplepaw couldn't simply drop the subject with Ripplepaw, but she had to answer Lightningpaw.

"Fine. Say; who do you think would be better as leader, me or Nightpaw?" She lured, Lightningpaw caught deep in thought. Ripplepaw had forced her to take a side, making her validate her point and thus Nightpaw would either submit or recruit Stormpaw.

"I would think you, Ripplepaw." She finally mewed and Nightpaw stood up, going over to Stormpaw. Ripplepaw grinned wide as she watched Nightpaw speak to her. Now she would have to convince Stormpaw, more so a WindClan cat, the most indecisive clan.

"Do you think the me or Ripplepaw would make a better leader for this group?" Nightpaw asked Stormpaw. Stormpaw shifted on her paws. Ripplepaw examined her face, searching for and answer early but none was released.

"I...I don't know. I really don't know either of you that well." She honestly mewed. Nightpaw huffed, preparing to make a speech.

"I am the daughter of Crowstar. I have lived by the side of a leader and I'm sure I know more about leadership than the three of you combined. My father even took after his father, who was deputy. My entire bloodline runs with leadership, unlike the rest of you." Nightpaw hissed. Ripplepaw felt her persuasion wrap around her but shook it off.

"What if there's a battle and you don't know what to do?" Ripplepaw questioned Nightpaw. She had the most experience and she didn't want anyone to think that Nightpaw was leader. She was the most qualified to handle this situation, therefore she was meant to be leader.

"A leader doesn't decide who their deputy is by just their knowledge of being a warrior the longest. They want someone who shows the qualities of a leader, not just an elder." Nightpaw pointed out. Lightningpaw nodded in agreement and Stormpaw was silent.

"I mean, do you think my father was an idiot when he chose Pineneedle as deputy?" Nightpaw asked. Ripplepaw spiked up her fur. Of course she didn't mean it but Nightpaw had twisted her words to seem like that. What could she say?

"What if you get us killed?" Ripplepaw mewed, searching her mind for a smarter answer that she could ask her. Nightpaw blinked in confusion. Ripplepaw almost began to purr when Nightpaw stepped forward and spoke.

"You don't think I know that your lives are at stake when I'm leader? I know that, Ripplepaw, trust me, I do. Besides, why would StarClan send us on a mission just to kill us?" Nightpaw replied expertly. Did ShadowClan have some sort of debate practice that they did?

"Just because you're "Daddy's little girl" doesn't mean that you're special." Ripplepaw mewed, her ears flattened. Nightpaw laughed loudly.

"You're right, Silverfang's daughter. I mean, that doesn't give you a little bit of specialness now does it?" Nightpaw mewed, staring right down at Rippleppaw. Ripplepaw felt heat rise up in her ears, her point making sense. She was a hypocrite and Nightpaw had called her out on it, without even letting Ripplepaw explain the difference of Silverfang and Crowstar.

"Oh, she got you there!" Lightningpaw called out. Stormpaw smiled and Ripplepaw knew she had lost this battle. She was angry and she had to take it out on anyone.

"Shut-up, you stupid kit!" Ripplepaw hissed at Lightningpaw, soon realizing her mistake. Lightningpaw stepped back , obviously hurt by her words. Ripplepaw's breath quickened and she ran off, not caring for Stormpaw's cries to come back. Nightpaw tracked her steps but she didn't care as she went further away from the border and become more lost.


	8. Wind

Wind

Chapter 7

Stormpaw watched Ripplepaw as she ran away. She called for her to come back and Nightpaw went after her. Stormpaw was then left alone with Lightningpaw who stood in shock and hurt.

"She-She didn't mean it, Lightningpaw." Stormpaw mewed, reassuring the golden she-cat who closed her mouth, keeping quiet. Stormpaw shook her head, wondering how the oldest cat had not been the most mature. She looked over at Lightningpaw whose tail was dragging back to her temporary nest.

"Hey! I want to know about you." Stormpaw said quickly. She didn't want her to be sad, so she had to raise her spirits. Lightningpaw sat in her nest, curling up in a ball.

"Like…tell me about your best friend and your mentor." Stormpaw suggested to her. Lightningpaw didn't move from where she was sitting but she did reply.

"Well, my best friend would have to be Thornpaw. He's a little bit older than me but he has two siblings. My mentor is Wolfbite. He's good at mentoring me." She told Stormpaw, sitting up.

"Wasn't he the one who was fighting with Ripplepaw two days ago?" Stormpaw asked, remembering the gray tom. Lightningpaw nodded.

"Yeah, that's the guy." Lightningpaw replied. Stormpaw looked at her skeptically. Wolfbite had beaten an apprentice.

"He is a good mentor though, really!" Lightningpaw defended her mentor in admiration of him. Stormpaw knew that the thought counted with Lightningpaw. She shifted her weight, moving on to another subject.

"What about your parents?" Stormpaw asked.

"They are nice. Froglegs, my dad, took me outside camp when I was three moons. It...it was the best day I've had so far." Lightningpaw mewed.

"I remember when my warrior mentor, Grasstail, took me out for the first time. I remember standing on top of a boulder, just looking at all of the land." Stormpaw admitted. Lightningpaw motioned for her to continue speaking.

"The moors seemed to go on forever. I sat there, later that evening and watched the sun dip into the horizon and the stars appearing so close that I could touch them. I didn't get a lot of sleep that night." Stormpaw mewed, giggling soon after. Lightningpaw giggled, her usual self reappearing.

"I bet if we go out to the edge of our little 'camp' we can see the sunset," she offered. Lightningpaw declined.

"I'd rather stay and rest." She mewed. Stormpaw nodded as Lightningpaw curled up, resting her wounds. Stormpaw felt restless. The group was in discord and she couldn't do much until Ripplepaw and Nightpaw came back.

She watched as the golden-brown trees were lit with the rays from the dying sun. She walked around their temporary camp, scenting the air. The air was thick and heavy with scents of flowers, birds, mice, squirrels, cats. Her head spun, but she breathed in and out regularly to calm herself.

She redressed her wounds, seeing the long claw marks that the fox gave her. Thankfully she didn't have an infection but it still hurt when she walked around. Stormpaw watched the little bugs scurry about until the sun gave her no more light.

Stormpaw looked up, seeing Silverpelt. She wanted help more than anything but she couldn't request that- almost apprentice or not. She would just have to wait until they got to the Moonstone before asking all of her questions.

She suddenly got the feeling of ice run down her spine. She breathed out, her breath in a wispy cloud. She turned around, seeing a black she-cat and a gray she-cat standing side by side. They were StarClan cats once Stormpaw took a longer time to look at them, their stars hidden.

"Who are you?" She asked, her breath hotter than the air around her. They didn't respond, only observing her with their darkened eye sockets. She didn't dare to step past them in order to get to Lightningpaw, fearing that the worst could happen.

One of the she-cats, the black one whispered. Her jaws moved but the sounds she made were barely audible. She could only understand a few of the words because she emphasised them.

"...why...blood...fear is…framed." Stormpaw didn't understand what it meant and was only confused even more when the gray cat started speaking.

"...lost...find me...help...guilt...why…" It didn't make any sense. Who was lost and framed? Did the black cat frame someone or did someone frame her? Does she have anything to do with the framing? Who had guilt? Who was lost? How could she help?

"I-I can help, just speak louder." Stormpaw asked. The air grew colder; Stormpaw lost feeling in her tail, paws, and ears. The wind picked up, drowning out the gray cat's whispering completely. She didn't know enough to understand why but she had an idea that it was bad.

"Legends in shadows," spoke the black cat. It was clearer and louder than anything the two said, so they must have understood her. She thought about what it could mean; coming up with two options for the word shadow and legend had to just be itself: hidden legends or legends in ShadowClan.

"Who are you?" She screamed over the wind. Her head hurt as it got even colder, losing more warmth that got dangerously close to her chest. She felt like she was getting battered even though nothing was brushing against her skin.

"We are-" The gray cat mewed until she was stopped by something or someone. Everything stopped, the wind, the cold, the words, and even time itself seemed to stop. She wanted to speak in the silence but couldn't. It was like they had control over her. Everything broke within a second.

The black cat started screaming loudly, choking and and gasping for air. The gray she-cat was beaten, thrown around, and was screaming the entire time. The black she-cat had some sort of black fluid gurgle out of her throat and the gray she-cat was beaten into an unrecognizable corpse.

Even though Stormpaw knew that these cats were already dead, her stomach clenched, willing to submit but she didn't want to stop watching in fear that she would miss something. She forced herself to look up, seeing the corpses on the ground. She heard sobbing but then was thrown out of the dream.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about the two cats? Who are they? Will Stormpaw understand what they said or will all be lost in translation?<strong>


	9. Quiet

Quiet

Chapter 8

Nightpaw had found Ripplepaw sitting by an oak tree, muttering to herself. She confronted the she-cat with her most mature stance. She didn't want to brag about winning in front of an unstable older apprentice but she could at least act it.

"Hey, we should really get back to camp." She mewed. Ripplepaw sighed, getting up. Nightpaw trotted closer to Ripplepaw.

"You're right. I just want some alone time at the moment, but I'll be back." Ripplepaw sounded defeated. It was almost depressing to hear her like that. Nightpaw followed her as she started to walk further from the camp.

"Hey, you did pretty good in the debate. You showed some flawed points about my leadership." She started for a conversation. Ripplepaw sighed in response, pushing herself to a faster pace.

"Come on, if you just apologize to Lightningpaw I'm sure she'll forgive you. It's not like she'll hate you forever." Nightpaw mewed, hoping she could get a laugh from Ripplepaw. She didn't. She kept up her pace with Ripplepaw, half-running in order to be by her side.

"We all know that RiverClan cats make the worst leaders, so it's not like you would have been leader anyways." She murmured. Ripplepaw growled loudly, digging her paws into the ground and sliding her claws out.

"Make a remark about RiverClan and I'll assure you that I won't be apologizing to just Lightningpaw." Ripplepaw hissed. Nightpaw closed her mouth. She simply sat beside Ripplepaw, too afraid to speak. Ripplepaw sighed, looking around.

"Look, I don't like you. I probably will never like you, but we have to work together. Let's have a deal: no more fights between us until the blood moon has passed, okay?" Ripplepaw hissed at Nightpaw. NIghtpaw nodded her head vigorously. Ripplepaw looked away, standing up.

"I'm going to hunt. Don't follow me," she mewed, turning around and dashing off. Nightpaw released a breath. Sometimes she just had to shut her mouth. Spiderpaw, her friend, always told her how she was prejudiced but Nightpaw didn't believe it until now. Was she prejudiced? No, she simply loved her clan, that was all.

Nightpaw looked at the sky, realizing that the sky was turning orange. She dropped low into the grass, remembering her training for stealth missions. She picked up Ripplepaw's scent, following it. She loved being in the shadows with her dark pelt, always being able to hide so easily. It was like a sixth sense to her in the dark and soon she found Ripplepaw.

Indeed she was hunting but she sucked at it. A stream wasn't nearby but she had at least caught a scrawny mouse and was failing to catch much else. How did RiverClan survive in the winter when the river freezes over? Nightpaw positioned herself correctly and pounced, stealing Ripplepaw's squirrel that she was going to catch.

"What did I tell you?" Ripplepaw hissed. Nightpaw shook her head as she saw that the neck of the squirrel had been broken. A perfectly good catch and yet she didn't like it.

"You told me not to follow you, but you didn't tell me not to hunt." Nightpaw mewed. She added silently in her head, _besides, who's the leader of this group? _Obviously because Nightpaw didn't want to die, she didn't speak that.

"Whatever. Did you want to say more to me about our little debate?" Ripplepaw asked, looking very tired with what Nightpaw had done. Nightpaw dropped her tone and asked seriously.

"Actually, I need to know we're good." Nightpaw asked, shifting her weight. Ripplepaw shook her head. Nightpaw felt hopeful but knew better.

"We won't be good if you keep getting on my nerves." Ripplepaw growled lowly, pushing past Nightpaw. Nightpaw turned around, stopping her again. She looked at Ripplepaw in the eyes, staring her down.

"Right, but how can I be cool with you without a deal?" Nightpaw mewed with haste. She wanted to know because she could keep that deal but their friendship would never possibly be real.

"I don't know, battle with me or something." Ripplepaw said after a moment. She sounded angry but it also seemed real enough. She sat down, giving up her hunting. Nightpaw felt a sense of victory again but knew not to acknowledge it.

"Alright, I'll get on that." Nightpaw sighed out. Ripplepaw rolled her eyes. Nightpaw sat down as well. She could plan a fake battle if she really wanted to but felt like she shouldn't.

"Good," Ripplepaw responded to her. Nightpaw looked up, seeing the dark sky above her. Silverpelt was shining above, twinkling on their budding friendship, or as close as that could get.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." Nightpaw mewed, picking up her squirrel. Ripplepaw picked her mouse, the corpse dangling back and forth. She headed back to camp to find Stormpaw standing guard. She seemed shaken up about something but her voice betrayed her stance.

"H-Hey. Glad to see you two back." She lead them inside, letting Nightpaw take the shift of being awake. She wanted to ask Stormpaw if she had a bad dream or something but trusted Stormpaw to tell her if it was that important. She watched the camp dutifully, seeing Lightningpaw wake up.

"Hey, Nightpaw." Lightningpaw mewed sleepily. She had messy fur still and she sat down beside Nightpaw. A silence sat between them but Nightpaw soon broke it.

"Had a good nap?" Nightpaw asked. She enjoyed Lightningpaw's ecstatic behavior most of the time. She made the area around her brighter. Nightpaw knew that she could never live with her but having her for a short time in her life was not going to kill her enjoyment of happiness.

"Yeah, I did. Hey, I'll take over your watch for you. Go get some sleep, leader." Lightningpaw mewed, slowly waking up. Lightningpaw grabbed her squirrel that she caught, sitting down to eating but still having the ideal place to keep watch. Nightpaw nodded her head curtly and went to her den. She curled up, starting to fall asleep. Things weren't so bad, and they definitely could be worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Nightpaw and Ripplepaw's deal get out? Is Stormpaw okay? Will tensions continue to rise or is the worst over?<strong>


	10. Moonstone

Moonstone

Chapter 9

Stormpaw gathered Ripplepaw and Lightningpaw in front of the mini-camp. Everyone had healed now, only leaving minor scratches that would be cleaned. Lightningpaw was disappointed in the fact that her head injury was completely untraceable now, but enjoyed that she looked beautiful again. Stormpaw had vicious claw marks from the fox that seemly disappeared from her pelt when she removed her bandages and Ripplepaw was fine in everything once more. She sat down, looking at the both of them. She called over Nightpaw, drawing her attention to the two.

"Okay, we know what to do, right?" She mewed, looking around at the three who nodded. She stared at Ripplepaw until she cleared her throat and started to speak. Her voice started off low and quiet but then she raised it for the others to hear.

"Look, I'm sorry, Lightningpaw." Ripplepaw mewed to her. Lightningpaw nodded, accepting the apology. She felt lighter, like everything was healed now because of two words. Ripplepaw smiled at her response and flicked her tail to Stormpaw, tapping her with it.

"See she's fine!" Ripplepaw happily mewed, starting to walk away but Stormpaw stopped in front of her. She tipped her head in an accusative way, simply saying "You know that doesn't cut it" without saying it.

"Just continue," pestered Stormpaw. She had insisted that they had a formal apology between the two. While Lightningpaw was all for it, Ripplepaw was a little more resistant. Apparently, it would strengthen the bond of the group if Ripplepaw openly apologized for her actions.

"Fine! I-I didn't mean to call you a stupid kit or to yell at you. It...It was awful of me to do." Ripplepaw sincerely stated. Lightningpaw knew that but it felt better to hear it from her. Now it was her turn to say something.

"I accept your apology." She mewed, looking at her paws. Stormpaw purred with pride for the little group. With that done, Nightpaw stood up.

"We should get going to Mothermouth before it hits dusk." She announced to the group, taking the lead while Stormpaw and Lightningpaw followed lastly. They walked at a leisurely pace because they were leaving at noon.

"Why'd you change your status?" Lightningpaw asked coolly. In all reality, she had been dying to ask the question ever since she woke up, but only now did she have the time. She wanted to know more about Stormpaw because changing your role wasn't common.

"Thinwhisker- the medicine cat of WindClan- expected me to become his apprentice. In fact, everyone in Windclan thought that. I only have two moons of fighting experience." Stormpaw mewed unemotionally.

"At least. I only started a half-moon ago!" Lightningpaw remarked. Her mother and father had been so proud at her apprentice ceremony. Lightningpaw was excited to save the clans, because maybe she would be deputy later! They kept walking, legs growing weary the sun climbed the sky. Her belly growled lightly.

"Are we going to hunt? I'm starving." Lightningpaw mewed, flexing her claws. Hunger prodded at her stomach and she wanted lunch. Nightpaw shook her head in dismal.

"As much as I want to, Lightingpaw, we can't eat before meeting StarClan." Nightpaw mewed, wincing a little. The walked closer to the great Highstones while excitement raced through Lightningpaw. She had heard about the Highstones while a kit and wanted to go there. Of course not when she was barely trained but she was still going, which was what mattered most to her.

"Be careful on the rocks," Ripplepaw warned. They climbed over the stones, tackling each one delicately in order for them to not scrape their pads. Lightningpaw faced the tallest stone yet, her confidence wavering. Ripplepaw padded to her.

"Come on, one paw step at a time." Ripplepaw placed her paw in a small crevice and hooked her other paw on a small ledge. When Ripplepaw moved, Lightningpaw confidently stepped along the side, placing her own paws in similar positions. She slowly climbed up the rock, her claws aching as they clung to the cliff. She pushed herself up, seeing the great Mothermouth. It was huge, very wide and dark. The stone was painted orange with the setting sun, luring the cats into its depths.

"Make sure you don't leave the side of the cave. We'll lose you in the dark if you wander." Nightpaw mewed. Considering she was in ShadowClan, she could probably see the best in the dark, so no one objected to her leading. They plunged into the darkness, tails trailing the wall.

Lightningpaw felt the moisture of the cave wall on her fur. It was dark, darker than anything she'd ever seen. She bumped into Ripplepaw, awkwardly stumbling. She voiced her concerns a bit too loudly than what was required.

"What is it?" She mewed, her voice echoing off in the walls of the cave. It chilled her to the bone.

"A-Another cave passage…" Ripplepaw stuttered. Lightningpaw froze, scared that she could get lost. She didn't want to die in a dark cave. Everyone was silent, deep in their own thoughts, until Nightpaw spoke up.

"We should just keep going down the main path…" Nightpaw mewed, continuing on. They were in the dark for what seemed like forever until they entered the cave opening. It was dark, but you could see where everything was.

"The Moonstone!" Lightningpaw chirped. It definitely deserved its name. Even though Stormpaw said that they couldn't speak to StarClan until the moon rose, showing what the Moonstone really looked like, it was still pretty with its off-white color.

"Wait a minute... isn't it the half-moon tonight?" As if on cue, they heard talking. Quickly the four she cats hid behind a pocket in the cave, holding their breath all at the same time. They heard the shuffling of paws against the cavern floor and five cats entered the cave. She couldn't see anything but it was probably for the better considering her bright pelt. She wanted to see Whitewhisper, run to her, and go back home; she held herself back from bolting out into the open. She lifted her head to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the medicine cats find them? What would you ask if you were one of the prophecy cats?<strong>


	11. Dreams

Dreams

Chapter 10

Ripplepaw held her breath as the medicine cat of Riverclan, Cloudbreeze, entered the cave and sat by the Moonstone. A white she-cat entered as well, huffing.

"Wasn't she the one who was at Fourtrees?" The she-cat asked. A pale tabby tom flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Yeah. Now then, Quailfeather, I believe you have a ceremony to do." Replied Cloudbreeze, sharp and on point. A gray she-cat with white flecks nodded, centering herself in the cave and proecting her voice to the heavens.

"Foxpaw, you have shown your determination and memory with medicine, never giving up on any of your patients. I, Quailfeather, medicine cat of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Foxppaw mewed, voice strong. He was a dark ginger, looking strikingly like a fox. He was mature for his age, obviously ready to become a medicine cat.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your true name as a medicine cat. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxtail. StarClan honors your determination and hope, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Shadowclan." Quailfeather finished, placing her muzzle on his head.

"Great, now we can visit StarClan." A pale tabby tom mewed, waiting until all five cats were ready and they all fell asleep. Quietly, Ripplepaw stepped forward. Pain shot up her foot as she placed weight on it, the fox bite seemingly getting worse everyday.

"They go into a deep sleep so we should be fine." Ripplepaw mewed, trying to ignore the nagging pain. She gathered with the others and saw where the medicine cats were sleeping. Ripplepaw pressed her nose against the cold stone, almost immediately falling asleep. She woke up in StarClan to find a starry black-and-white tom who flicked his tail.

"Hello. Your friends are coming." It wasn't a question. Soon Lightningpaw and Stormpaw appeared, awkwardly waiting for Nightpaw to show up. She soon did, taking her pplace beside the others.

"You four are going to save the Clans- as you already know. To save the Clans you have to learn how to get along; hunting, training, everything. You must convince your leaders and clanmates that they will be destroyed unless they put aside their difference and stop this war. There are four clans in this forest and there always will be." He looked at each cat before disappearing. A white she-cat took his place.

"I will guide you through this. There is no need for you to be all alone." She lied to the four. Ripplepaw didn't know what she was lying about but she knew. She smelled distinctly of gorse and nodded at Stormpaw.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked shortly afterward. Immediately, a question appeared in Ripplepaw's head. She stepped forward, drawing attention to herself.

"Yeah, why us? I mean, we're pure-blooded but why all females?" Ripplepaw asked curtly.

"You four are all pure-blooded and near the same age. Before there would be a mix of kits, apprentices, and warriors- making it even harder for them to get along." She replied. Ripplepaw nodded; she wasn't happy with it but she was fine overall.

"Did the blood moon arrive early?" Asked Nightpaw. It was clear to everyone that if there was more time, they would be warriors while this happened.

"We knew when it was coming but it was too late to send your parents." She mewed to them. Ripplepaw wondered if her father would have fought to keep Silverfang at RiverClan. She never knew her father, but always perceived him in a heroic light.

"Who is causing all of this?" Stormpaw asked politely. The white she-cat shifted her paws. Ripplepaw thought the answer was obvious- the clans themselves but apparently, but the white she-cat spoke nonetheless.

"The clans, yet someone did start all of this. They are furious, causing even the moon to stain red. No StarClan cat can send the medicine cats a sign for they are blocking us, dimming our power to only you four, the purest of the clans within the most powerful place for StarClan to send messages. You can stop her because you are not in StarClan and can convince them with your words or actions even." She mewed. She was hiding something, Ripplepaw knew that much, but she didn't know it was worth mentioning or if it meant anything.

"Thank you." Stormpaw said after a moment when no one asked anything else. the white she-cat bowed her head. Ripplepaw blinked awake. She picked herself up, looking at her friends who were groggy but slowly waking up. The medicine cats were still sleeping but they could wake up soon, depending on how much time StarClan was giving them.

The four crept around the medicine cats, hoping not to wake any of them when suddenly the pale cream tabby woke up. His eyes bore down on Stormpaw. Clarity seemed to appear on him when looking at her.

"Stormpaw." He breathed. Ripplepaw cursed under her breath, casting a glance at Stormpaw.

"You were supposed to be here tonight to become my apprentice." He mewed. Stormpaw was as still as the Moonstone itself. Ripplepaw pushed Stormpaw out before he could wake up the other cats. Stormpaw followed willingly but didn't say a word. As soon as they escaped into the early dawn, Ripplepaw spoke.

"Why did Thinwhisker affect you so much?" Ripplepaw mewed, remembering the Windclan cat's name. Ripplepaw never liked to remember names, but seeing as this was a sensitive subject to Stormpaw, she remembered. Stormpaw's expressions were concealed as she looked down.

"He...He took care of me as a kit. He's...like a father to me." She responded, sighing. Ripplepaw understood. They all walked along the edge of the clans, searching for what they would do to save the clans from themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>What was Mothflight hiding? Who is Ripplepaw's father? If no StarClan cat could send a message outside of the four in the moonstone, how did those two mysterious cats do so to Stormpaw?<strong>

**Also, who is your favorite character so far, or who looks the most interesting?**


	12. Legends

Legends

Chapter 11

Stormpaw felt a whirlwind of emotions. The first was fear. Mothflight didn't know who had spoken to her, even contridicting her own statements at the full moon to keep Stormpaw away. At least she knew that the warning those cats gave meant "Legend of ShadowClan". What legends were in ShadowClan that had to do with them? SHe would have to ask Nightpaw sometime.

The second emotion Stormpaw felt was guilt eat at her. She was supposed to be his apprentice, to train with him without a doubt about anything else. Truth was, Thinwhisker saved her as a kit. Everyone expected her to be a medicine cat when she was six moons but she wasn't. Now, when she had changed her mind, she was exiled from the clan, mocking him even more.

The feelings mixed together aren't especially pleasant to think about and left her restless in the night. The light was hitting Stormpaw's face when she woke up. She blinked, looking away. Why was it so bright today?

"Rise and shine!" Lightningpaw mewed excitedly. She was absolutely buzzing with energy, bouncing up and down, her fur glowing with the sun's rays. She looked like her name; a strike of lightning in a storm.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" She asked, flicking her tail at the open moors. Stormpaw nodded, following Lightningpaw. She might as well clear her head with hunting. She would be able to plan what she needed to do.

"So how do cats in ThunderClan hunt?" Stormpaw asked, looking at Lightningpaw. The small fluffy golden she-cat positioned herself with her tail above the ground and her hind legs bunched up, ready to spring.

"This is how ThunderClan hunts! But...we're on the moors." She explained herself, tipping her head. Stormpaw laughed, shaking her head.

"I know, but I need you in one type of stance to show you the WindClan stance." She responded, moving Lightningpaw into a tightened, smaller stance.

"Cool! I feel like a rabbit." Lightningpaw mewed happily, swaying her tail. Stormpaw flicked her ears and padded next to her.

"Great. Remember, you won't have the undergrowth to cover you, so stay low." Stormpaw said. They padded together until they scented the air. There was a hare and a thrush, both relatively near the mini-camp that they had set up. Stormpaw flicked her tail to the thrush and went for the hare. The hare was gray-and-white, occupied with digging a hole. Stormpaw bunched up her hind legs, ready to pounce. She quickly killed the rabbit, snapping its neck. She thanked StarClan silently and called out Lightningpaw's name.

"Lightningpaw?" Stormpaw questioned out loud. She wasn't there, so she tried to pick up her scent trail, even though she wasn't the best tracker. She lost it and then gained it again but eventually heard her voice.

"Stormpaw! Look, I caught a thrush!" She mewed, a thrush dead in her mouth. Stormpaw nodded, walking beside her with her hare. They padded back to camp, heads high, dropping their prey on a makeshift prey-pile. Nightpaw greeted the two.

"Hello, I see you two have been hunting well." She looked at Stormpaw and Lightningpaw with a smile. Stormpaw nodded with Lightningpaw.

"Yeah! I actually uh...scent something right now- I'll be back in a flash! She exclaimed, darting off. Stormpaw rolled her eyes, seeing Ripplepaw. She walked over to her, glancing at her paw. She treated it with more herbs but didn't know if it was working.

"How's your paw?" She asked, glancing at it. It seemed to get better from earlier but she wasn't sure.

"Sore, but okay." Ripplepaw mewed, It was healing properly, and it didn't seem to be infected.

"Where's Lightningpaw?" She wondered aloud to Stormpaw, peeking around. Stormpaw explained to her how she suddenly rushed off with only a goodbye. Ripplepaw flicked her tail, indifferent to the situation.

"I'm getting that thrush, want some?" Ripplepaw asked, standing up. Stormpaw shook her head, starting to groom her fur. It was filthy and ragged. She had to fix something, even if was just her fur.

"Thanks anyways!" Called Stormpaw as Ripplepaw padded away. Her fur straightened out, returning to its natural gray color. She was still afraid and guilty but she could at least get more answers from those two StarClan cats that she saw.

"Nightpaw? What are some legends you have?" She asked to Nightpaw, who was sitting and drawing symbols in the ground. Nightpaw looked up, seeing Stormpaw and beckoning her to her.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked, flicking her ears. Stormpaw wondered for a minute and then replied.

"Do you have any myths about some...murders?" Stormpaw asked, shuddering at the idea of the two cats dying the way they did. It was possibly gruesome enough to be a legend. Nightpaw's eyes clouded in thought, lost in her memories.

"There is a couple of them around. Anything more specific?" She asked Stormpaw again.

"Two she-cats, one drowned and the other brutally murdered." She mewed, a shiver passing through her. Nightpaw shifted her paws and spoke.

"Yeah, it's a legend that I was told as a kit. A she-cat was murdered brutally by her sister because she was jealous of her beauty, so the sister is drowned to provide justice." She spoke, unflinching at her own words.

"Thanks." Stormpaw mewed, trying to leave without Nightpaw asking any questions. She could always answer them, but she would rather keep this to herself until there was something definitive.

"Wait, what is this all about?" Nightpaw asked. Stormpaw cringed. How could she put this? You know without sounding like a lunatic.

"I had a dream from StarClan. I-I had a lead so I followed it." Stormpaw mewed and then walked away. She walked right into Lightningpaw, who was carrying a butterfly delicately in her jaws. She let go of it, and it flapped its wings into the air and into the sky.

"I...caught something for you guys." She mewed, disappointment and longing in her eyes.

"At least we were able to see it." Stormpaw replied, quickly thinking about how to resolve the situation.

"Yeah. Hey, do you think we could all go butterfly hunting?" She asked, waving her tail around and a light in her eyes.

"Sure, maybe later today." Stormpaw mewed, glad to get out of talking with Nightpaw.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the legend? Does it match up to what the StarClan cats said or is it yet to come?<strong>


	13. Plan

Plan

Chapter 12

Nightpaw didn't understand what was happening with Stormpaw, but had a feeling that she would tell her soon enough. She sighed, passing on the butterfly hunting, letting Stormpaw and Lightningpaw do that. As young as she was, she wasn't that young.

She knew that she needed to plan for the blood moon. If anything went wrong, they needed a game plan. She already had planned on if they were ambushed before the gathering, they would disperse and then meet back up at Fourtrees.

Nightpaw still had to plan if there was worse to come. As leader, she had to carry these young cats by her own. She had to make her father proud once she saved the clans. She walked over to Ripplepaw, needing her knowledge and only hoping that she wouldn't make fun of her.

"Ripplepaw? Can you help me with the possible war we have in less than a half-moon?" She asked her. She nodded, reluctant to help her but understood that her family could die without helping Nightpaw.

"What do you need help with?" Ripplepaw asked her. She motioned to her drawing. She explained how they were represented with x's while the attackers were marked as s's. Various symbols crawled over the mud with terrible drawings trying to represent Fourtrees, Mothermouth, and the clan territories themselves.

"So you have a plan if we are attacked? How do you know that they will all want to kill us? I'm sure your clan-mates won't be willing to kill the leader's daughter, exiled or not." Ripplepaw mewed to her. Nightpaw had considered that it was possible that her clanmates and other clanmates could hesitate to kill them, but she wanted to be ready for the worst.

"I don't have a plan if we are attacked. I have no idea who might be on our side and who would rather outright kill us." Nightpaw was struck with a brilliant idea. Ripplepaw nodded understanding but then showed surprise as Nightpaw told of her plan.

"We need to see if the other clans are willing to bring peace. If we just send us out to our respective clans to ask about the general idea, we might not be killed." She mewed. Ripplepaw scoffed.

"You think that will work? What if they kill Lightningpaw once she enters the clan? She's pretty much a nobody in her clan." Ripplepaw mewed truthfully. It's not like she was the daughter of some hero or an almost medicine cat apprentice. Nightpaw did have an answer for her though.

"Yes, but she is barely out of the nursery. No one is going to attack a seven-moon old apprentice." She replied cunningly. She knew that young cats weren't killed without reason, fluffy balls of fur or not.

"But what if you're wrong? You might get her killed." Ripplepaw debated. She had great points but like in their last debate, Nightpaw simply had better. She almost enjoyed debating with Ripplepaw, bouncing ideas off of the she-cat. She was logical and the smartest of the group, but Nightpaw would never admit that.

"Yes, but I might get an idea of who will not try to kill us and we could change a few minds along the way," Nightpaw mewed. She had to change the minds of the cats in the other clans, or else the clans would be destroyed. It was kind of vital to the mission.

"We can't see the entire clan, you know." Ripplepaw countered. There she went, possibly destroying her plans with logic. She sighed softly, just low enough to keep Ripplepaw's ears from hearing it.

"I know that. We'll see just a portion. Maybe your best friend on patrol or something." Even though she more referring to herself and Spiderpaw, she was sure that Ripplepaw had some sort of best friend. But she wasn't so sure.

"And what will we do on the blood moon?" Ripplepaw asked. Finally, a proper question! She had no clue on what she was going to do. The vagueness of StarClan had boggled her ever since she had left Mothermouth. Why hadn't she asked them what they had to do? Or better yet, why hadn't Ripplepaw asked them?

"Good question. Any ideas on that?" Nightpaw asked. She was half-expecting an insult from Ripplepaw but somehow her tone was simply dark but not directed at her.

"We shouldn't fight obviously, but what are we going to do with our words? Who would even speak in the first place?" Ripplepaw asked. She wasn't nominating herself, Nightpaw could see that, but she was questioning it.

"Maybe it should be Stormpaw. She is the most neutral of all of us, not really taking sides in anything." Nightpaw offered. She didn't want to speak, despite being leader. She had a way with words, yes, but this was not for the right reasons.

"Or perhaps we should have Lightningpaw speak. She's the youngest and would be seen as the most innocent among the clans, other than any new apprentices." Ripplepaw said to her. Nightpaw actually liked that idea. They would have to plan the speech, not wing it like some heroes are told to have done.

"I like that idea. We need to plan on what she's going to say." Nightpaw replied in response. Ripplepaw nodded in agreement with what she said. Nightpaw looked at her paws, shuffling them awkwardly as she looked for words.

"So, I guess I should thank you for your help, Ripplepaw. We should tell the others the plans when we get back." Nightpaw mewed. Ripplepaw deserved thanks when she wasn't trying to destroy the group. She was helpful to the group, and Nightpaw could never deny that.

"Yes, as leader that would be a good thing to say." Ripplepaw mewed, pushing the job over to Nightpaw. Nightpaw groaned in annoyance but let Ripplepaw do it. She had been smart enough to deceive her in the first place, so it was only right that she got the spoils.

She saw Lightningpaw and Stormpaw return, giggling like kits finding a moss-ball to play with. Nightpaw sighed and explained to them the first part of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Lightningpaw and Stormpaw react to the plan? Are Ripplepaw and Nightpaw getting along?<strong>


	14. Promise

**AN: I am so sorry for keeping you all in wait (or at least those who still care about this anyways). School, Nano, and mostly the inability to write these next few chapters is why I've been so late but I will finish this. The next few chapters will probably be short but, hopefully a regular schedule can come out soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 | Promise<p>

After Nightpaw had proposed the idea of getting help, Lightningpaw was the first to volunteer to meet up with her best friend. She really wanted to see Thornpaw again, it was over a half-moon now since she had seen him and she wanted to tell him everything she had seen, everything that she had learned.

"Hey Thornpaw!" She mewed to him. His mentor was nearby and he looked very surprised. He rushed over to her, excited to see her but also very scared at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Thornpaw glanced worriedly around.

"I need help. Well, _we _need help but that's not the point-" Lightningpaw mewed before getting interrupted by Thornpaw, who slapped his tail in her mouth.

"Shh! Ryetail will hear you!" He whispered in her ear. His breath was warm and it tickled, causing Lightingpaw to giggle a little.

"Sorry." She said with a cough. Thornpaw sighed.

"Things have changed ever since you left, Lightningpaw. Everyone is getting ready- battle training is the only thing we do anymore. I- Your family thinks you're gone- I thought you were gone." Thornpaw's eyes looked down. Lightningpaw couldn't help but feel bad. Here she was, having fun with new friends and forgetting her old ones.

"I'm sorry. They kicked me out; I had to get help or...else. Now...now I need your help Thornpaw." Lightningpaw mewed.

"...What do you need?" Thornpaw spoke after a moment.

"Help. An idea of who will try to kill me and the ones who will let me live." Lightningpaw mewed seriously. Thornpaw nodded.

"Well, I won't kill you. The other apprentices, your parents, mentors, maybe some others." Thornpaw spoke.

"So, like about a third of the clan will not kill me?" Lightningpaw understood that was a small amount in comparison to the entire mass of clans.

"Yes, I think."

"Can you tell them not to kill a black she-cat, Crowstar's daughter, a bossy dark gray she-cat and a really peaceful gray she-cat? Those are my friends." Lightningpaw mewed, remembering them by their basic traits.

"Okay-you need to go now, Ryetail will have my tail if I'm late for practice again." Thornpaw mewed to her. Lightningpaw nodded, darting off into the undergrowth. To any normal cat she couldn't be seen but she was in ThunderClan.

"Good luck." She whispered under her breath to Thornpaw, hoping his mission would go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Thornpaw be able to convince his clanmates? Will the others help find allies? Find out (hopefully) in less than a month!<strong>


End file.
